


Deep Ducky

by Draycevixen



Series: Rubby ducky, you're the one [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lovely Duckyone as comment fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Ducky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckyone/gifts).



.

“You said if I let you put that duck in me arse, you’d deep throat me.”

“I did, didn’t I? Turn around, Gene.”

Gene turned in the tub to face Sam, his movements hindered by lack of space and the small rubber duck pressing against his prostate.

“So you—”

Sam surged forward, a wave of water hitting the bathroom floor, mouth closing over Gene’s cock, hand trailing down to cup Gene’s balls.

“Fucking hell!”

Sam swallowed, carefully, allowing his body to relax past his gag reflex. His mouth slowly slid further down Gene’s cock, his nose coming to rest against Gene’s stomach.

Gene clutched at the sides of the tub, trying to remember how to breathe.

Slowly, Sam slid his mouth up and back down again all the way.

Gene began to murmur a never-ending litany of Anglo-Saxon.

Sam snaked his hand further back between Gene’s legs and as he brought his mouth down again on Gene’s cock, he tugged at the head of the rubber duck.

Gene’s body bucked, coming uncontrollably in the depths of Sam’s throat.

 

Gene regained consciousness to find Sam snuggled against his chest.

“So, Sam…”

“Yes, Gene?”

“What would I get for the loofah?”

.


End file.
